pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Haunter
Vs. Haunter is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 11/18/18. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben travel through the Ilex Forest, the forest floor in darkness despite it being daytime. Dawn peers up to the sky, searching for a ray of sunshine. Dawn: I can’t believe that we can’t even get a little bit of sunlight! Silver: The trees here are so big and thick that the sunlight can’t even pierce through. The nearby towns have to regularly monitor the tree growth in order to ensure it doesn’t spread too far. Ben: Don’t worry, Dawn. I’ll protect you from any ghosts and ghouls that we run into. Dawn: (Scoffs) Do you really think that I, Dawn of the Berlitz family, am scared of a little dark forest?! An eerie moan echoes through the forest, stopping the group in its tracks. The eerie moans continue to echo in various volumes, seeming to be getting further away yet closer to them at the same time. Silver reaches towards his Pokéball belt, when the moans die down, fading away. Dawn: (Slightly spooked) It must’ve been the wind. Ben: (Grinning excitedly) There was no wind. Which means that something was there. Ben eagerly takes off running, heading in the direction he thinks the sound went. Silver and Dawn chase after him, them going deeper into the forest. Ben: Fasttrack, it’s battle time! Ben opens the Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack the Lucario. Fasttrack: Hur-rah! Ben: Find whatever was attacking! Foresight! Fasttrack closes its eyes as its appendages rise, releasing a blue pulse wave. The two stop, with nothing becoming visible. Ben: Nothing, huh? Silver and Dawn catch up, Dawn not amused. Dawn: Is there a reason you took off running alone like that? Ben: (Laughs sheepishly) I guess I thought something was out here. Fasttrack looks tense, as it detects something. It takes off running in another direction, Dawn groaning in frustration. Dawn: Again?! The three take off running after Fasttrack, them almost losing it in the forest. A Swift attack fall from the trees, Fasttrack stopping to avoid the attacks. The others catch up, as a female Ledian flutters in the trees, hissing at the group. Ledian: Ledi! The group comes to a stop, Silver with his hand back at his belt. Silver: Who are these guys now? Voice: (With sass) Who, are you?! A woman with large blond hair curled up into spirals to the side of her head approaches them. She wears a black top with her mid drift exposed, with black pants with the left leg mostly red. Ben is instantly attracted to her, as Silver rolls his eyes. Ben makes a move forward, as Ledian reacts hostilely. Ben: (Charmingly) Whoa there! Let’s not do anything hasty! Hi, I’m Ben Tennyson. You might have heard of me. Winner of the Kalos League a few years back? Woman: Oh! A celebrity! My name is Annie. What’s a cutie like you trespassing in a work zone for? Dawn: Work zone?! This is a forest! You can’t just declare a work zone! Annie: Hey, am I talking to you?! Don’t interrupt! Rude! Dawn looks infuriated and embarrassed, Silver laughing nervously. Annie turns back to Ben. Annie: Anyway, I work with a company that is working to reduce the forest down a bit. It takes a lot more work to do so in the middle of the forest than at the edges. (Flirtatiously) I hope you don’t mind turning back and going around. Ben: Oh, not at all! We apologize for getting in your work zone! Annie: Hey, it’s okay! To be honest, I have been really bored by this assignment. I mostly keep wild Pokémon from getting in the way. I haven’t had any cute guys like you come along! Silver: (Suspicious) Wild Pokémon? Why would they bother you? Annie: There are some Ghost Pokémon that like to play some pranks on us. It causes production to halt for a good amount of time! Ben: They must be what Fasttrack here was tracking! If that’s the case, I’m gonna track them down for you! Make it so they don’t bother you anymore! Annie: Really?! Oh thank you Ben! Annie walks forward, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek. He gives an infatuated smile as his face goes red, Dawn offended. Dawn: What does he see in that little, little— Silver: I think it’s worse that he volunteered us to help her out. Dawn: Come again?! Ben: Come on guys! It’s catching time! End Scene Ben and Fasttrack lead the charge through the forest, as Silver and Dawn lag behind. Dawn groans in exasperation. Dawn: We have been searching forever! How long is he going to make us wander?! Silver: Until he can impress that girl. Or you convince him to impress you instead. Dawn: Huh? You really think that will work? Silver: He started traveling with us because he thought you were cute. It’ll work. Dawn: Right. (Clears throat) Oh, Ben! Ben turns, looking determined yet concerned. Ben: Hey Dawn! What’s up? Dawn: I am beginning to fatigue here. All of this travel has left me exhausted. Perhaps you could help me set up a camp to rest at? Ben: Oh! Uh, (Looks conflicted) I guess. If I do that, then I can keep looking for the Ghosts afterwards. But why not have Silver help set up? Silver: I was going to search for some firewood. Get a fire going, make a meal. Ben: Ah! Great idea! I’ll help with that! This way, Fasttrack and I can do a quick sweep of the area before calling it a day! Ben and Fasttrack take off, as Dawn and Silver plop down. Dawn: That didn’t really work. He’s still going to get himself lost. Silver: Should I go after him? Dawn: (Groans) Go. I’m going to set up the tent. Make sure to bring firewood back with you. Silver nods, as he stands up and heads off after Ben. Dawn groans as she begins to set up her tent. Dawn: Honestly, that Ben has such a wandering mind! It’s probably better that I’m considering Silver. (Shakes head) No! What am I saying?! Silver wanders through the woods, as the eerie moans surround him. He stops, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Silver: Too much echoing. If only, Eevee! Silver opens a Pokéball, choosing Eevee. Eevee: Eev! Silver: Eevee, use your ears to detect the source of that sound. Then hit it with Shadow Ball. Eevee: Eev. Eevee closes its eyes, perking its ears up. The moan occurs again, as Eevee locks in onto it. It fires Shadow Ball, it exploding on contact with a Gastly. Gastly drops, but recovers low to the ground. Gastly: Gas! Silver: There’s one of the ghosts. Thank you Eevee. We’ll take it from here. Eevee: (Upset) Eev. Silver: Marowak, use Attract! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Marowak winks her eyes, releasing several energy hearts. They flow forward, surrounding and hitting Gastly. She is unaffected, as her eyes glow black, firing a black energy beam for Night Shade. Marowak takes it, being knocked back. Silver: So it’s Female. Ice Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, which Gastly dodges with ease. Gastly then fires another Night Shade, this time Eevee moving in and resisting it for Marowak. Eevee: (Barking) Eev! Eev! Silver: Heh. I guess you wanna battle this time, huh? Eevee: Eevee! Silver: Sorry about calling you for nothing, Marowak. Marowak: Maro. Silver returns Marowak, as Gastly begins floating off. Silver and Eevee pursue after it, as Gastly forms two black spirals of energy, firing Dark Pulse. The attack hits the ground to the side of them as they run, though the blowback isn’t positioned to keep them away. Silver: If that was to deter us, it would’ve hit right in front of us. Eevee, use Quick Attack to Bite! Eevee shimmers with white energy, speeding forward as it jumps after Gastly. White energy fangs form around it, as it Bites into Gastly. Gastly hits the ground, as it tries to get up and keep moving. Silver: Finish it with Shadow Ball! Eevee forms and fires Shadow Ball, striking and defeating Gastly. Silver then draws a Pokéball. Silver: Go! Pokéball! Silver throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Gastly in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Silver: I caught a Gastly. Now, come on out. Silver chooses Gastly, as it looks worried. Gastly: Gas. Silver: I’m sorry for that. I hope you’ll join my team. Gastly: (Nods) Gastly. Silver: Now, show me what you intended to show me. An indigo colored fist shoots from the trees, hitting Fasttrack and forcing it to step back to remain balanced. Fasttrack uses Foresight, expanding over the area. A Haunter is revealed, it slowly creeping through the trees as it goes. Ben: Oh, I don’t think so! Hit it with Extreme Speed! Fasttrack dashes forward, wind parting around it. Haunter continues to Levitate backwards, when it Sucker Punches Fasttrack in the gut. It loses its breath, Haunter laughing as it turns around and floats off. Ben catches up to Fasttrack, putting his hand on its shoulder. Ben: You’ve got this, buddy. Chase it with a Bullet Punch. Fasttrack’s fist glows a metallic blue, as Fasttrack speeds forward after Haunter. Haunter is startled as Fasttrack appears and punches it, spiking it off the ground. Haunter releases another Shadow Punch, which Fasttrack deflects with Bullet Punch. Ben: And Extreme Speed! Fasttrack speeds forward, as Haunter strikes it with Sucker Punch. Fasttrack pushes through, ramming Haunter as well. Haunter hits a tree, dropping down defeated. Ben: Oh yeah! Nice shot! Now, since it’s so fast at running away, I’ll use a Fast Ball! Ben throws a Fast Ball, it hitting and sucking Haunter in. The Fast Ball shakes violently, then locks. Ben goes over, picking it up. Ben: I caught a Haunter! I’ll name it, Ghostfreak! The Fast Ball shrinks down, blinking as it is locked. The sound of applause occurs, as Annie walks up towards him clapping. Annie: You did it! You caught the Ghost bothering the site! Now we can work in peace! Ben: Eh, it was nothing! Anything for a babe like you. Annie: Aw, thank you! But, uh… Annie looks nervous, looking over her shoulder. Annie: My sister works with me as a guard. She wasn’t too pleased to hear about you and your friends. Even if you did help us out. I hate to tell you this, but it’s probably best if you kept on moving. Ben: Aw man! I wanted to see you more! And your work site! Annie: Maybe, in the future! But for now, we have to part ways. You have a PokéGear? Ben: Sadly, no. Annie: In that case, (Winking) I’ll see you when I see you. Ben: (Sadly) Okay. Annie leans over and kisses Ben on the cheek, as the two turn around and walk away. Annie: (Under breath) Sap. Ben: (Under breath) Wonder what they’re hiding. Gastly leads Silver and Eevee through the forest, Silver pushing some branches out of the way. There are several workers going around, surrounding what appears to be a small shrine. Silver: What’s in that shrine that has you so nervous, Gastly? Gastly: (Anxiously) Gas! Gas! A Night Shade hits Gastly from above, defeating her as she drops to the ground. Silver looks up, seeing an Ariados above them. It spews a Spider Web, cutting Silver and Eevee off from the work site. Silver: A trap! A woman with periwinkle hair styled on the sides like wings lands behind Silver. Her top is the same as Annie’s, with her pants being different only by the right leg being blue. Oakley: Red hair. Sticks his nose into things he shouldn’t. You must be Silver. Lady Ariana has told me about you. Silver: (Petrified) Ariana? Oakley: I’ve been informed of your little, partnership with the higher ups, so here’s what you’re gonna do. Oakley gets right in Silver’s face, poking him in the chest. Eevee growls hostilely, when Silver waves it down. Eevee looks timid after this, lowering its ears. Oakley: You’ll head back to your sorry little friends, and forget you saw anything here. You’ll keep moving to Azalea Town and not come back this way. Silver looks solemn, as Oakley backs away and disappears into the shadows. Ben makes his way back to the campsite, where Dawn has her tent set up. Dawn: Finally! Do you have the firewood? Ben: (Forgetfully) No. But I caught a Haunter! I named it Ghostfreak! Dawn: I don’t really care right now! Go get some firewood. NOW! Ben is startled, as he takes off running. Silver makes his way back to the camp, lost in thought. Dawn sighs as she rubs her forehead. Dawn: I suppose you don’t have any firewood either? Silver: Huh? Oh, sorry. I got, preoccupied. Dawn: Just, go and get some. I am not in the mood to deal with either of you. Silver: (Heart breaking) I’m sorry. Dawn looks after Silver concerned, as he wanders back into the woods. Dawn: Oh, Silver. What aren’t you telling me? Main Events * Silver captures a Gastly, which is confirmed female. * Ben captures a Haunter, nicknaming it Ghostfreak. * Silver's Eevee is revealed to know Bite. * Ben's Fasttrack is revealed to have learned Bullet Punch. Characters * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Dawn Berlitz Villains * Team Rocket ** Annie ** Oakley Pokémon * Eevee (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Gastly (Silver's, newly caught) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's, newly caught) * Ledian (Annie's) * Ariados (Oakley's) Trivia * Annie and Oakley are based off the characters from the Pokémon movie Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias. ** They are part of Team Rocket because they are so in the dub version of that movie. * Silver learns of Team Rocket activity in the Ilex Forest, specifically around the Ilex Shrine. * Haunter, one of my favorite Gen I Pokémon, is finally owned by a main character. * Ben using a Fast Ball is based off me wanting another Pokémon with an Apricorn Ball in his party. * Dawn is becoming increasingly worried about Silver. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket